The manufacture of articles formed of webs that require some reinforcement to withstand forces experienced during use are known. In many cases, reinforcement is simply provided over the entire substrate or web. Such approaches can, however, add cost and weight to the web, as well as stiffness over the entire surface of the web—even in those areas that do not require reinforcement. Furthermore, reinforcing layers that are coextensive with the web may also reduce its breathability.
To address some of these issues, smaller pieces of reinforcing materials may be attached to a web or substrate in selected areas that require reinforcement. The handling and attachment of such discrete pieces can, however, be problematic, by potentially reducing throughput, causing waste (where the discrete pieces are not securely attached), requiring precise registration or location on the web, requiring the use of adhesives or other bonding agents, etc. The discrete pieces may also present relatively sharp edges that may be the source of irritation or discomfort. The irritation or discomfort can be exacerbated because the reinforcing pieces are typically located on the surface of the substrate.
In addition to (or in place of) reinforcing substrates or webs, it may also be desirable to manufacture articles that exhibit elasticity. The manufacture of articles that exhibit elasticity, i.e., the ability to at least partially recover their original shape after moderate elongation, may be desired for a number of reasons. For example, elasticity may be useful in connection with fastening systems for items such as garments (e.g., diapers, training pants, gowns, bedding, etc.). Elasticity in garments can provide what may be referred to as dynamic fit, i.e., the ability to stretch and recover in response to movement by the wearer.
Elasticity may also be useful in connection with other applications. For example, some fasteners may provide more consistent attachment if the fastener is held in tension that can be supplied by stretching the fastener and relying on the recovery forces to provide the desired tension. In other instances, elasticity may allow for easy adjustment of the size or length of a fastener or other article.
Although elasticity may be beneficial in a variety of different applications, it may raise issues in manufacturing. Many attempts to provide elasticity rely on separate elastic components that are, e.g., glued or sewn to a backing or other nonelastic member to provide the desired elasticity. The manufacture of such composite articles may be problematic in that secure attachment of the elastic components may be difficult to achieve and/or maintain. Further, the cost and difficulty of providing and attaching separate elastic components may be relatively high. The handling and attachment of separate elastic components can reduce throughput, cause additional waste (where the separate components are not securely attached), etc.
In other instances, an entire article may be constructed to provide the desired elasticity. For example, many elastic fastening systems rely on the use of elastic laminate backings in which the elastic materials are provided in the form of a film that is coextensive with the backing. Such an approach may add costs associated with providing a coextensive elastic layer or layers. Further, many elastic materials are not breathable. If the elastic laminate backings are to be used in garments, it may be desirable to perforate the backing to improve its breathability. Such additional processing does, however, add to the cost of producing the elastic laminate backing. Another potential disadvantage of elastic laminate backings is that it may be difficult to provide any adjustment of the elastic recovery forces generated in different portions of the backing.
While a variety of approaches to providing discrete polymeric structures on substrates are disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0085485 A1, filed 5 Nov. 2001 and titled SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR COMPOSITE WEBS WITH STRUCTURED DISCRETE POLYMERIC REGIONS; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0087098 A1, filed 5 Nov. 2001 and titled COMPOSITE WEBS WITH REINFORCING POLYMERIC REGIONS AND ELASTIC POLYMERIC REGIONS; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0084996 A1, filed 5 Nov. 2001 and titled METHODS FOR PRODUCING COMPOSITE WEBS WITH REINFORCING DISCRETE POLYMERIC REGIONS; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0087059 A1, filed 5 Nov. 2001 and titled COMPOSITE WEBS WITH DISCRETE ELASTIC POLYMERIC REGIONS, these approaches may be limited in certain aspects, such as in roll temperatures, the composition of substrates, etc.
Closure elements and systems providing attaching means are well known. The art provides a large number of various systems comprising various designs and materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,803 teaches a self gripping device which includes a sheet member including gripping elements having distinct gripping means integrally formed therein within a frame in substantially the same plane as the sheet. To be used as gripping elements the sheet is bent to force the gripping elements to project perpendicular to the plane of the sheet.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,467 teaches an interlocking device which is generally effectuated by one or more islands on the surface of a first portion which, when a relative shearing force is applied, slidingly engage one or more complementary apertures within a structure on the surface of a second portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,339 teaches a strip of polymeric sheet material adapted to cut into lengths to form releasably engageable pieces of a fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,121 teaches a separable fastener composed of two opposed, mating elongated strips with a series of flexible interengaging tongues offset from and in parallel alignment with one of the axes of the strips, and partially overlapping openings in the strips.
Despite the significant amount of art regarding closure elements and systems, there is still a need for a closure system such as one that provides low profile, in-plane closure elements at a low cost. Such closure systems could be advantageously used for items such as, but not limited to, packaging and disposable diapers.